


Lesbian Night

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, F/F, twfemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison goes to a lesbian night at Jungle and finds she not quite alone in her curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesbian Night

Allison had never been to Jungle on a lesbian night - sure she'd been there with the pack and Danny a few times but never on her own.. never on a night full of hot sweaty women. Since she was little she was always curious about her own gender. She'd never told anyone before, not because she was ashamed but because she wanted to explore her sexuality on her own first. 

Lately she'd been thinking about Lydia in ways that made her soak through her panties. She liked the strawberry blonde as more than a friend. She wanted her in ways she could never tell anyone. She dreamt of their bodies colliding, smooth skin touching, bodies writhing. Allison knew Lydia could never feel that way about her back; she couldn't picture Lydia with another girl. Lydia was so clearly straight.

The lesbian night was supposed to make Allison forget about the beauty. It was supposed to tell her once and for all if it was only guys she was attracted to. Within seconds of moving past the bouncers and entering the huge room she knew her attraction spread way farther than Scott. The soft curve of the female bodies pressed together immediately did something to Allison's body. She wasn't just curious.. she knew she bisexual at the very least. 

She sat at the bar not ordering anything wanting to soak in the night and remember every detail. The other women were glancing towards her. The pale beauty was attracting a lot of attention. At first she stroked her hair back and ran a hand over her black dress thinking there must be something wrong. Then she realised nothing was wrong - these women were attracted to her. A sly smile bubbled on her lips at the thought of these stunning females looking in her direction. 

After a while Allison decided it was time to dance. Her body moved to the music as she pushed her way through the crowd, the bass thumping through her body. She swayed and rolled her hips dancing to the steady beat. Her hands ran through her hair as she dipped and curved her body sexily. She carried on for four more songs. Her eyes shut as she breathed in the atmosphere and felt a lightness she'd never felt before. All of a sudden that lightness disappeared.

"Allison?" She heard her best friend yell her name over the music and her body came to a halt, her eyes snapping open. The strawberry blonde was in a stunning red dress that threatened to knock the wind out of the brunette. The girls moved closer before clasping her hand over Allison's and pulling her towards the bathroom.

It was too bright in there and Allison felt exposed.

"Ally? What are you doing here?" Lydia asked with a smile on her face.

"I erm.. I just wanted to go out I guess." Allison tried to play it cool replying as nonchalantly as possible. But despite Lydia's lack of werewolf senses she immediately knew this was a lie.

"Ally, it's me. You don't have to lie." Lydia was clutching at her best friends hand tightly. 

"I guess I was just sort of having feelings. Then I came here to try push through them and it seems silly I know I just wanted to see if it was only one girl I was attracted to or all-"

"One girl?" The strawberry blonde asked her smile faltering. A million names through her head at the possibility of it who it could be - Malia? Kira? Cora?

"Yeah.. I.. you don't want to talk about it. How about we go have a movie night or something?" Allison tugged Lydia towards the door before she met resistance.

"Who is she?" Lydia tried to not sound jealous but she had a bitter taste in her mouth.

Allison knew she could play it off, just say some girl at school but she didn't want to lie any more. After all Lydia was at a lesbian club night. Maybe she was into girls as well. 

"It's you Lydia. It's been you for so long now." Lydia's hand dropped to her side and she was suddenly silent. Thoughtful. "But I mean if it's weird I can just not hang arou-"

Allison was cut off by a pair of soft, plump lips brushing against hers. Lydia's tongue began a battle with Allison's as their hands roamed each other's delicate curves. In between Allison's legs was on fire and she felt like the world had stopped. Then Lydia pulled away.

"I came here for the same reason. To try get over you.. I didn't think in a million years that you-"

This time Lydia was cut of as Allison grabbed her hand tugging her towards a cubicle. Her delicate but strong hand locked the door before reaching up to graze Lydia's flushed cheek. Their mouths were hungry now as their lips locked. But their hands were even hungrier. Sex came easy to both girls - it was natural and although they'd never experienced anything like this their bodies knew what to do. 

Lydia's hands brushed against Allison's breasts as the brunette's stroked up Lydia's bare thigh. She left soft kisses over the strawberry blonde's collar bone before whispering in her ear.

"Can I?" Allison's hand was getting extremely close to Lydia's wetness. Lydia nodded against the brunettes neck. Then her mouth released a soft moan. Allison's fingers had found their way into her best friends silk panties and found her delicate clit. She brought Lydia's face around and again left kisses on her mouth her tongue brushing against Lydia's. Lydia was grateful her back was against the wall because as Allison traced circles over her delicateness her knees became weak. Allison's fingers entered Lydia making her body automatically tense before relaxing. She stroked and rubbed and teased and Lydia's breathing became shallow and fast. She moaned into Allison's mouth only making the brunette wetter. 

"Ally" For a breathe second Allison was about to panic thinking she didn't want this.. that was until she realized it was a moan not a stop. She pumped away as her thumb traced her clit again and again. Lydia felt every single nerve in her body scream and Allison had to hold her up with her free hand. She began to see stars and Allison kissed away her moans. Lydia tucked her head in the crook of Ally's neck just before have the best orgasm she had ever experienced. For a moment she could have sworn she blacked out but then she saw Allison stroke a strand of hair out of her face.

She pressed her forehead against the strawberry blonde beauties. The stood there for a while silently looking at one another letting what had just happened sink in. Lydia spoke first.

"Ally. Will you go to prom with me?" Lydia knew it sounded childish especially after the very adult conversation their bodies just had but she wanted nothing more than to have the girl she loved on her arm. 

"Is that your way of asking me to be you girlfriend?" Allison replied a smirk forming on her face. Lydia traced patterns on the girls bare shoulder. 

"Will you?" She asked with confidence.

"Of course I will, my beautiful queen." Allison found Lydia's lips delicately. 

They walked out the club hand in hand. They'd finally found the courage to find one another. Both girls knew they'd have to explain everything to the pack but for that night they wanted it to be only them. They collapsed on Allison's bed to tired to carry on what had happened in the cubicle. Instead Allison wrapped her arms around her girlfriend protectively. Lydia's back pressed against Allison's front and she felt safe. She felt loved. 

They fell asleep together in their underwear. Skin on skin. 


End file.
